Un Regalo Inesperado
by palasatenea2018
Summary: Un pequeño regalo les llegara a nuestros rebeldes esta navidad, estaran listos para luchar por su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Un inesperado regalo**

-estas seguro Albert

-claro que si pequeña, si tu estas decidida yo también, no pienso dejarte sola en esto

-crees que todo salga bien Albert

-por supuesto, todo saldrá bien, además pase lo que pase estaré contigo, mi deseo es que seas feliz y hare lo posible porque si sea

-gracias Albert

.

.

Las calles comenzaban a lucir las decoraciones navideñas, la gente alrededor solo pensaban en celebrar las fiestas con sus seres queridos, disfrutar, compartir del ambiente festivo, parecía que todos sentían ese espíritu navideño que les llenaba de alegría el corazón, bueno casi todos

-pecosa porque tuvo que terminar así, no lo soporto, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos esa noche en esas malditas escaleras, por ti yo habría dejado todo, pero ahora debo cumplir con mi deber, ella salvo mi vida, pero de que me sirve vivir si no estoy a tu lado, no, no me puedo dejar vencer, debo hacerlo por ti, pero es tan difícil pecosa

Y así con su corazón destrozado, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el castaño se dirigía a la residencia de las Marlow, a cumplir su deber de estar al pendiente de Susana, era su deber cuidar de ella, pero nada más, él no podía ofrecer ni dar lo que ya no tenía, pues su corazón se había ido con su única dueña, se había ido aquella noche con Candy

Al regresar a su departamento se sentía agotado, su visita no había durado mucho, no soportaba mucho tiempo estar en esa casa, con los constantes reproches de la señora Marlow y el cambiante humor de Susana, quien pasaba de ser una dulce joven a exigente y caprichosa en minutos para luego volver a comportarse como si nada sucediera, los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad y fue a abrir, se encontró con un mensajero que le entrego un sobre, le dio una propina y lo despidió, dentro del sobre se encontraba una nota de su madre, hacía poco se habían reencontrado y la bella actriz buscaba siempre la manera de pasar tiempo con su hijo y compartir con él, Terry vio la hora, suspiro tomando nuevamente su abrigo, bufanda y gorra y salió nuevamente a la calle.

-Eleonor ha llegado Terry

-gracias nana, en seguida bajo

En la sala el castaño esperaba pacientemente a su madre mientras tomaba un poco de té que le había servido la nana, quien tampoco perdía oportunidad de tratarlo con cariño, ella lo había visto nacer y le cuidaba cuando era un bebe, también había sufrido terriblemente cuando el Duque lo había apartado de su madre

-hijo, que bueno que estas aquí

-aquí me tienes, vine en cuanto recibí el mensaje

-gracias Terry, por atender mi petición

-dime para que me llamaste, ¿está todo bien?

-si hijo, no te preocupes, sabes que no necesito una razón en especial para llamarte, eres mi hijo y es lógico que quiera aprovechar cada minuto para compartir contigo, sé que tienes múltiples ocupaciones pero en lo posible sabes que quiero que me permitas ser parte de tu vida

-gracias

-dime Terry, que planes tienes para navidad

-ninguno realmente, ya sabes que hay función en nochebuena

-lo sé, pero sé que terminara temprano, porque no vienes a pasar noche buena conmigo, por favor hijo, hace muchos años que he soñado poder compartir contigo estas fechas

-no lo sé Eleonor, no me siento particularmente de ánimos

-hijo lo sé, si tan solo me dejaras ayudarte, pero al menos compláceme en esto, además te tengo un regalo que se te hará muy feliz

-a menos que sea una pequeña rubia pecosa envuelta en chonga dudo mucho que algo me haga siquiera sonreír, dijo para sí Terry

-dijiste algo hijo

-decía que hare lo posible madre

-con eso me basta, iré por ti al teatro y te esperare al terminar la función

-madre en verdad no creo que sea necesario

-claro que lo es hijo

-sabes siempre me pregunte como es que mi padre pudo cambiarte por la Duquesa, si basta con verte para saber que no hay comparación posible

-ya sabes que Richard prefirió cumplir con su deber

-pero que deber podía ser más grande que cumplir con la madre de su hijo

-a veces hijo, las personas malinterpretan en sentido del deber

Madre e hijo compartieron un buen rato, cenaron juntos y luego el castaño se despidió para ir al teatro debía prepararse para la función de ese día, pero aun después de despedirse en la cabeza del castaño no dejaba de sonar la última frase de su madre " _a veces hijo, las personas malinterpretan en sentido del deber_ "

.

.

-cuídala mucho Albert, no dudes en traerla de vuelta si…

-no te preocupes Archie, no la voy a dejar sola, cuidare de ella

-que seas muy feliz Candy

-gracias Annie, espero que si pueda ser feliz

-claro que lo serás amiga, sé que Stear también te diría lo mismo si estuviera aquí

-gracias Paty, no te pongas triste Paty, veras que el regresara pronto

-siempre puedes contar con nosotros gatita, recuérdalo, no dudes en volver nosotros te apoyaremos siempre

-gracias Archie

.

.

.

 **Unas semanas atrás**

Candy terminaba de desayunar, como cada día trataba de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, ocultando a todos su terrible dolor, ese terrible frio que se había instalado en su ser desde aquella noche en las escaleras de aquel hospital en donde se quedó su corazón, al regresar Albert le había cuidado cuando Archie la había llevado aún débil por la terrible fiebre que sufrió, el la había escuchado y consolado

Pero los papeles se intercambiaron rápidamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pasar su duelo pues mientras descansaba le avisaron que Albert había sufrido un accidente, desde aquel día había estado cuidándolo un poco más de lo normal, temía que le pasara algo, pero el rubio le aseguraba que estaba mejor, también estaba Stear quien había partido después que ella lo hiciera, sabía que sus amigos necesitaban de su apoyo, por lo que a nadie más que a Albert le había contado lo sucedido en New York, hablar del tema era demasiado doloroso para ella, no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, tampoco quería preocupar a nadie.

Un ligero malestar se hizo presente y la rubia tuvo que dejar su desayuno, su actitud no pasó desapercibida para el rubio mayor, quien sabia del buen apetito de la rubia

-te sientes bien Candy

-no es nada Albert no te preocupes, quizá me quiere dar gripe

-estas segura pequeña, no quisiera que te volvieras a enfermar, dijo ya con un tono preocupado

-no es nada, ya verás que estaré como nueva en unos minutos, bueno mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde

-está bien, pero como casi no probaste bocado te preparare unos emparedados para que puedas comer algo a media mañana, y de paso unas manzanas

-te preocupas mucho por mi Albert pero gracias, tienes razón más tarde seguro me vuelve el apetito

-ten un buen día pequeña, dijo el rubio entregando una bolsa con lo que le preparo y dando un beso en su frente

-igualmente Albert, sonrió la rubia en respuesta y se dirigió al hospital

Hacía poco le fue asignado estar en el ala de los soldados que habían regresado de la guerra, muchos de ellos eran muy jóvenes, algunos con amputaciones, otros en cambio se encontraban físicamente bien, pero sufrían los efectos de severos traumas causados por la horrible guerra, la rubia atendía a todos con su usual alegría, tratando a todos con calidez, todos los casos le eran dolorosos, pero aun así cumplía su trabajo con su mayor entrega.

Le sorprendió mucho el caso de un joven quien había regresado sin ambas piernas, el joven contaba a pesar de todo con buena salud y la rubia lo encontraba siempre tratando de ejercitar sus brazos, al igual que ella el joven mostraba siempre mucho entusiasmo, conversando con el descubrió que era hijo de granjeros, era hijo único, por lo que sus padres estaban muy felices de tenerlo de vuelta y el a su vez al saber que pudo perder la vida se sentía muy afortunado de haber podido volver

-mis padres hubieran sufrido mucho si yo moría sabes Candy, cuando me fui no pensé en el dolor que les causaba, ahora que he vuelto debo esforzarme por cuidar de ellos

-me alegra mucho que pienses así Mati

-la vida es un regalo Candy, hay que ser agradecidos por tener la oportunidad de vivir, aunque ahora todo para mi haya cambiado

-has pensado ya que harás con tu vida Mati

-ayudare a mi padre en la granja, sé que me costara más, pero sé que si me esfuerzo podre lograrlo, mi padre necesita ayuda y yo quiero dársela, sabes antes nunca pensé más que en mí mismo, yo quería hacer mi vida lejos de la granja, pensaba ser un marinero y navegar era mi sueño

-lamento que no puedas cumplir tus sueños Mati

-no Candy, no lo lamentes, ahora tengo la oportunidad de construir otros sueños, si ese sueño no se pudo no voy a decaer por eso, estoy vivo y mientras lo esté tengo la oportunidad de realizar cualquier cosa que me proponga, por ahora mi meta será ser la ayuda que mi padre necesita, sé que si me esfuerzo lo lograre, aun sin mis piernas

-me siento muy orgullosa de ti Mati, ahora vamos te acompaño a tu terapia, según me dijeron es posible que pronto te den tus prótesis

Así pasaban los días y Candy seguía tratando de seguir adelante, debo ser fuerte pensaba, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y así era, pero porque ella siempre buscaba estar ocupada, trataba siempre de tener la mente ocupada para no sufrir, pues en cada oportunidad que se encontraba con sus pensamientos no podía evitar recordar a su castaño haciendo que sus bellas esmeraldas se convirtieran en océanos

A diferencia de Mati, James estaba totalmente sumido en su mundo de depresión, él era uno de los jóvenes que tenía su cuerpo en perfecto estado, si bien le había quedado una ligera molestia en la pierna, no era algo que le impidiera realizar sus actividades normales, pero aun así nada lograba sacarlo de su aislamiento, tenía una familia que se preocupaba por él, pero el simplemente se había dejado vencer, para Candy era simplemente incomprensible que este joven no se interesara ya por nada, según sabia al volver el joven se había encontrado con la noticia de que su mejor amigo y su amor de juventud se habían casado, por lo que James había quedado sin ganas de seguir viviendo, lo tenían vigilado pues temían que atentara contra su vida.

-es muy fácil echarle la responsabilidad de tus problemas a otros, que afrontarlas por ti mismo

-que quiere decir doctor

-me refiero a que no debes sentir pena por James, él es un paciente al igual que otros, depende de él y de nadie más que de él salir adelante, nuestro deber es sin embargo asegurarnos de que su situación no lo sobrepase, puesto que si su comportamiento persiste es algo que entra en nuestro campo médico, puesto que necesita intervención Psiquiátrica ya que se convierte en un problema de salud mental y como tal requiere ser atendido

-cree usted que pueda salir de su tristeza doctor

-haremos lo posible por ayudarlo Candy, pero recuerda lo que te dije, todo depende de el mismo y su voluntad por salir adelante

Candy seguía esforzándose cada día más, había incluso tomado la costumbre de tomar turnos dobles, para que al acostarse cuando al fin acababan su cuerpo estuviera tan cansado que simplemente caía dormida, Albert se preocupaba mucho por ella pues no solo en el hospital se sobre esforzaba, también en casa cada que estaba allí buscaba estar siempre ocupada, se preocupó más aun cuando noto que su apetito por las mañanas había comenzado a desaparecer, de pronto estaba perdiendo peso y quizá producto de tanto esfuerzo había notado que ella se había mareado al menos unas dos veces, por lo que esa noche la esperaría para hablar con ella, para poder tratar de hacerla entrar en razón y ver si lograba que se cuidara un poco mas

-Candy que bueno que llegaste

-Albert pensé que ya te habías dormido

-estas bien pequeña, dime que te pasa se te nota angustiada

-¡Albert!

La rubia abrazo al rubio mayor, mientras comenzó a llorar, se sentía terriblemente agotada, había sido un día por demás pesado para ella, a la hora del almuerzo cuando entregaba unos informes al doctor Stevens de pronto ese pequeño mareo se convirtió en un repentino desvanecimiento, lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba acostada en una camilla, mientras entraba el médico y le hacía una revisión de rutina para asegurarse que estuviera bien, ya él también se había percatado de que su enfermera estrella se estaba sobrepasando con su carga de trabajo

-que sucede pequeña, dime que paso

-me desmaye cerca del mediodía, pensé que era solo cansancio, pero el doctor no se quedó conforme me examino y me hizo exámenes de rutina

-que pasa Candy, tienes algo grave

-oh Albert, respondió la rubia aun hipando en medio de su llanto, -no tengo nada grave, bueno, Albert yo, yo estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo de Terry

-¡Candy!

-no sé qué hacer, he defraudado a mis madres, también al tío abuelo William, seguro se sentirá muy desilusionado de mi cuando se entere, decía la rubia volviendo a llorar

-no digas eso pequeña, tus madres te aman, dudo mucho que te reprochen y también dudo mucho que tu tío abuelo te reproche nada, al contrario sería a él a quien habría que reprocharle por no estar contigo cuidando de ti

-estoy muy confundida, tengo que pensar que hare, quizá tenga que irme de Chicago, sé que la tía abuela se pondrá furiosa, no me perdonara que ensucie el apellido Andrew, pues aunque yo ya pedí que el tío abuelo anule mi adopción, el señor George me ha dicho que sigo siendo una Andrew

-piensas decirle a Terry

-no lo sé Albert, no sé qué hacer, recuerda que él ahora tiene un deber que cumplir

-Candy acaso su hijo no es un deber mucho más grande y sagrado que cualquier otro, no te parece que él tiene derecho a saberlo, sé que cuando volviste y me contaste lo sucedido yo comprendí tu decisión, pero ahora es diferente Candy, ahora debes pensar no solo en ti o en él, mucho menos en Susana, ahora quien importa es ese bebe que estas esperando, ese ser que merece saber quién es su padre y no merece crecer sin el

-oh Albert la gente es muy cruel, no me importa lo que digan de mí, siempre han hablado y pensado mal de mí, pero no soportare que llamen a mi hijo bastardo, eso sí que no

-claro que no pequeña, en todo caso a mí me llevaran al juez pues al vivir juntos seré el principal sospechoso, dijo el rubio tratando de animar a la rubia con una broma

-Albert tienes razón, van a pensar que tú eres el culpable, debo irme no es justo que tu cargues con una pena ajena

-que dices pequeña, sabes que bromeaba, vamos no digas eso, tú eres mi ángel salvador, como una hermana para mí, créeme que si casarme contigo fuera la solución para que no sufrieras tu ni tu bebe lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero sucede que ese bebe tiene un padre, un padre que tiene derecho a saber de él y a responder por él, porque sabes perfectamente que él te ama tanto como tú a él y que esta separación le está haciendo tanto o más daño que a ti

-Albert yo no sé qué pensar, estoy muy confundida

-por ahora descansa pequeña, descansa y piensa con calma lo que quieras hacer, recuerda que pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, te apoyare en lo que decidas, así sea ir a agarrar de las orejas a tu mocoso engreído como lo llamas para que responda por ti, o irnos a otra ciudad y comenzar de nuevo para protegerlos a ti y a tu bebe

-gracias Albert, no sé qué haría sin ti.

.

.

.

Terry conversaba con su madre, luego de llegar en forma sorpresiva a visitarla

-en serio hiciste eso Terry

-si Eleonor, te aseguro que me he quitado un peso de encima, me costó mucho entenderlo, incluso fui a conversar con uno de los médicos encargados de su caso y me explico que su madre se había negado a que siguiera algún tratamiento, para la señora era más fácil dejar que yo hiciera de medicina

-es increíble cómo puede una madre comportarse así

-ella es la culpable de su conducta, su forma de tratarla la convirtió en lo que es

000

 ** _Inicio del recuerdo_**

 _-buenos días Susana_

 _-buenos días Terry que bueno que llegaste_

 _-Susana tengo algo importante que decirte_

 _-si Terry acepto_

 _-de que hablas Susana_

 _-vas a formalizar nuestra relación vas a pedirme matrimonio_

 _-de que relación hablas Susana, nunca te he ofrecido nada más que mi apoyo incondicional_

 _-pero Terry de que hablas aquella noche tú me elegiste a mi_

 _-te equivocas, elegí cumplir con mi deber y cuidar de ti que es distinto, siempre voy a cuidar de ti, pero nada mas_

 _Susana comenzó a llorar descontroladamente lo que hizo que su madre llegara y reclamara a Terry por el llanto de su hija_

 _-que le ha hecho a mi hija no le basta como esta por su culpa_

 _-no le he hecho nada señora_

 _-Terry dice que no se casara conmigo mama_

 _-como se atreve, usted tiene un deber con ella_

 _-si señora yo estoy agradecido con Susana y lo estaré siempre, por eso no dejare de apoyarla pero mi deber llega hasta allí, no puedo casarme con ella puesto que yo ya tenía un deber que cumplir desde mucho antes_

 _-cual deber puede ser más importante que cumplir con mi hija que no ve que ella arruino su vida por su culpa_

 _-con todo respeto señora yo no soy el culpable de nada, no he sido yo quien daño la estructura provocando que callera, no he sido yo quien le pidió salvarme y aunque eternamente le estaré agradecido no significa que me casare con ella puesto que yo ya tengo un compromiso y eso ella lo sabía muy bien_

 _-eso no es posible, que no ve que mi hija solo vive por usted_

 _-señora se escucha usted misma acaso, no se da cuenta de lo enfermizo que suena eso, le apoyare con mucho gusto a que le busque ayuda profesional que es lo que ella necesita, de lo contrario se lo digo será usted la culpable de que le suceda algo a ella_

 _-pero como se atreve_

 _-solo digo la verdad señora, usted se ha negado a que reciba la ayuda psiquiátrica que necesita, pero desde ya le advierto que hare que pague si a Susana le sucede algo solo porque usted se niega a buscarle la ayuda que requiere por su comodidad de buscar una solución fácil a su problema mental_

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

000

\- qué piensas hacer ahora

-iré a buscarla madre, después de tu cena de navidad iré

-me alegra escuchar eso hijo

-no te niego que tengo miedo a que me rechace, pero no me daré por vencido

.

.

.

-estas bien pequeña

-si Albert gracias

-temía que el viaje te agotara demasiado

-no te preocupes, estamos bien, aún es muy pequeño

.

.

.

La actuación de Terry estuvo mejor que nunca, ya tenía preocupados a muchos pues sus actuaciones habían comenzado a carecer de emoción, su Romeo perdía fuerza, pero esa noche había resurgido mostrando a todos el gran actor que era, claro lo que muchos no sabían es que eso se debía a la resolución que había tomado, esa decisión que le devolvía la esperanza de volver a tener en su vida a la dueña de su corazón.

Apenas se cerró el telón por última vez el castaño salió rápidamente a su camerino, se encontró afuera de el a su madre quien lo felicito por su buena actuación

-te deje tu regalo dentro del camerino, por favor no tardes, si no se enfriara la cena

-gracias, tratare de apurarme

Terry entro sin prestar atención a nada, solo quería vestirse rápidamente para irse a la cena de su madre más que todo porque después de esta pensaba tomar el primer tren a Chicago, si por el fuera se iría de una ves a su departamento, pero le había prometido a su madre ir a cenar con ella, en medio de esos pensamientos un aroma familiar vino a llenar sus sentidos, levanto su mirada y la vio a ella

-crees que todo salga bien

-lo más importante es que ambos se han dado cuenta del error que habían cometido y están dispuestos a luchar por su amor

-gracias señor William

-por favor llámame Albert, me haces sentir muy viejo, fue una suerte que recuperara a tiempo la memoria para poder ayudar a mi pequeña

-entonces llámame Eleonor, sabes lograste hacer mucho en muy poco tiempo y ya sabe tu verdadera identidad

-con mis recuerdos y mi identidad recuperada fue más fácil todo, pero no aún no sabe, ya habrá tiempo, ahora lo más importante es que se arreglen

-cierto, pero dime no te costó convencer al Duque

-en lo absoluto, con este clima de guerra a la corona no le conviene que se ofenda de semejante manera la dignidad de una joven americana que además es heredera de una de las fortunas más importantes de América y Escocia

-jugaste con sus cartas

-algo así, aunque creo que él no necesitaba mucho impulso, sospecho que el ya había dado su aprobación desde que le dije el nombre de Candy, creo que ya conocía a mi pequeña, bueno lo importante es que si todo sale bien, pronto tendremos boda

-como harán con la prensa, sospecharan

-haremos la boda con fecha atrasada y así evitamos comentarios

Mientras que dentro del camerino una pareja de enamorados se abrazaban fuertemente, llorando de emoción por volver a estar uno en brazos del otro, el castaño repartió muchos besos en el rostro de su amada, le parecía mentira poder tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos

-Candy, amor mío creí que no volvería a verte, me has hecho tan feliz

-felicidades Terry, estuviste magnifico

-me viste

-si Terry, vi toda la obra

-dime amor mío, dime que has venido para quedarte conmigo, que no me dejaras más, que estaremos juntos para siempre

-si Terry, vine para estar contigo, me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, pero además descubrí que es injusto que tu asumas un deber que no te corresponde

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, sabes pensaba salir esta noche rumbo a Chicago, iba a ir a buscarte

-¿ibas a buscarme Terry?

-si amor, he hablado con Susana y su madre, y si bien es cierto siempre estaré eternamente agradecido con Susana y no pienso dejar de ayudarle, eso no significa que voy a atar mi vida a ella, eso no es correcto, ella necesita ayuda, pero esa ayuda se la tienen que dar los profesionales, no yo, mi único deber es contigo Candy, y precisamente esta noche, te has convertido en el mejor regalo de navidad que jamás he tenido

-Terry estas equivocado amor, yo no soy tu regalo, o al menos no solo yo

-a que te refieres pecosa

-tenemos un regalo más grande esta navidad amor, Terry seremos padres

-Candy es cierto eso

-si Terry, seremos padres

El castaño abrazo fuertemente a la rubia, la beso tiernamente mientras sonreía feliz, -gracias amor gracias no puedo creerlo

-es así, ahora seremos una familia, y esta será la primera navidad de nuestra familia, pero termina de cambiarte amor que nos esperan para cenar y festejar con nosotros

Así inicio como dijo Candy la primera navidad de su nueva familia, esa joven familia que lucho por su derecho a ser feliz.

000

Hola a todas esta historia es solo una pequeña contribución para festejar estas fechas, gracias Canulita por invitarme a realizar este proyecto, y gracias chicas por invitarme a participar en las posadas Terrytanas, ha sido una linda experiencia compartir con ustedes. un saludo y bendiciones para todas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Valla que al salir del camerino las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles para el que un día fue el rebelde del San Pablo, su bondadoso y pacifico amigo cuando estuvieron a solas le estampo un buen derechazo en una caballerosa charla, en la cual le reclamo por atreverse a mancillar a su pequeña a quien él había prometido respetar, el castaño obviamente se disculpó por la falta cometida, pero siendo sincero expreso que no se arrepentía, pues el sabia cuanto amaba a su pecosa, por lo que Albert conociendo a su castaño amigo comprendió exigiéndole que la cuidara.

Muy por el contrario Eleonor y Candy parecían madre e hija, la rubia mayor estaba feliz de ser próximamente abuela, platicaban amenamente como si siempre hubieran estado juntas, ni siquiera creciendo Candy con ella estarían tan unidas como lo estaban en ese momento.

La cena fue muy amena, Candy iluminaba a todos con su sonrisa, Terry por igual sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de tanta felicidad, por primera vez desde que era un niño pequeño podía disfrutar de una cálida navidad junto a su madre, su mejor amigo y su futura esposa.

Un sentimiento de plenitud que nunca antes había sentido se apoderaba de él, los planes para la boda no se hicieron esperar, Candy ahora lucia en su dedo ese preciado anillo que Terry le había obsequiado aquella vez en su departamento como muestra de los planes que tenía para ambos, anillo que recibió justo unos momentos antes de que se demostraran su amor en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero las sorpresas no acababan allí, pues Albert les rebelo su verdadera identidad como patriarca de la familia Andrew y por tanto como padre adoptivo de Candy, se disculpó con ella por no haberle dicho antes explicándole sus motivos para callar, la rubia comprendió las explicaciones que le dio su querido amigo, también le agradeció muy formalmente a su tío abuelo William por todo lo hecho por ella.

Como era de esperarse Eleonor había alojado a la rubia menor y su flamante padre adoptivo en su mansión, Terry tuvo que guardarse las ganas de llevarse a Candy con él a su departamento, sabía que ambos rubios mayores pegarían el grito en el cielo si tan siquiera lo proponía, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con tener un momento a solas con su pecosa en el jardín de su madre.

Candy y Terry no se atrevían a decir nada, se encontraban paseando por el jardín de Eleonor, el castaño la llevaba de la mano, al llegar al centro del jardín se sentaron en una banca que su madre había colocado para disfrutar de un momento agradable, paso su mano sobre el hombro de su pecosa y deposito un suave beso en la frente de esta, deleitándose con el bello rostro de esta, mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus mejillas

-te eche tanto de menos, se atrevió por fin a decir, -cada día que pasaba era una agonía, estaba desesperado pensando en que nunca más te tendría conmigo

-Terry… yo también te he extrañado tanto, he trabajado sin descanso, solo para no pesar, pero era imposible, cada segundo que pasaba tú estabas presente en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, te amo

-Candy amor mío, te amo tanto

Terry tomo el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y la beso suavemente, disfrutando de su sabor, adueñándose poco a poco de esa boca que lo hacía delirar, ambos se sentían en las nubes, sus labios se expresaban con acciones lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

-espero que ahora ya no trabajes tanto pecosa, sé que querrás trabajar y no pienso negártelo pues al igual que yo amas tu profesión, solo te pido que te cuides, recuerda que ahora llevas en tu vientre a nuestro mayor tesoro

-te prometo que seré cuidadosa Terry

El castaño acaricio tiernamente el vientre de Candy, se arrodillo frente a ella y deposito un suave beso en su vientre

-sé que tal vez aun no me escuchas hijo mío, pero debes saber que tu madre y yo te amamos, esperamos con ansias poder conocerte y nos sentimos muy bendecidos de que hallas llegado a nuestras vidas

Candy lloraba de felicidad y ternura al ver a su rebelde arrogante hablar a su bebe, siguieron compartiendo un poco más entre besos y caricias, luego el castaño llevo a su rubia pecosa a su habitación para que descansara con la promesa de los planes que tenían para su futuro juntos.

El día de navidad lo pasaron en familia, Terry se desvivía en atender y mimar a su pecosa, Eleonor disfrutaba de tener a su hijo y nuera con ella, Albert estaba feliz de ver a su pequeña tan radiante de felicidad, incluso más que cuando viajo a New York la primera vez, siguieron haciendo planes sobre la futura boda de Candy y Terry, mientras se regocijaban como nunca antes de esa armonía familiar que ahora gozaban.

Candy junto a Albert llamaron a Chicago para desearles una feliz navidad a Archie, también felicitaron a Annie y Paty que habían llegado de visita, tranquilizándolos de que todo estaba muy bien, pero sin revelar mucho pues sabían que los Leagan podían estar escuchando, es más como acuerdo previo hablaban como si ambos estuvieran en Utah entrevistándose con el tío abuelo William, pues este quería darle algo muy importante a la rubia.

Obviamente los hermanitos del infierno que si estaban de metiches escuchando la conversación no dudaron en viajar a Utah al día siguiente para averiguar qué es lo que quería entregarle el tío abuelo William a Candy, de paso también querían ponerla en mal con él, con tan mala fortuna que en su afán por no levantar sospechas tomaron trenes distintos, pero en su prisa no se percataron y se confundieron terminando cada uno en lugares diferentes.

Por un lado Neil fue a dar hasta Ontario en Canadá llegando para su suerte a un poblado Amish en donde le enseñaron a conseguir con el sudor de su frente todo lo que necesitaba, tanto así lo cambiaron que cuando al fin los Leagan dieron con él, este ya regreso con mejores ideas para llevar su vida, convirtiéndose en un hombre de bien que colaboro con su padre en su empresa, se casó con una buena joven y se dedicó a su familia, claro pidiendo perdón antes a Candy por el daño causado en el pasado.

Eliza en cambio si llego a Utah, pero esta fue a dar a una comunidad mormona en la que rápidamente fue seleccionada para ser la décimo quinta esposa del máximo líder espiritual de esta, un hombre de más de sesenta años, claro con su carácter a Eliza no le fue difícil comenzar a comportarse como la esposa principal queriendo tratar a todos como sus sirvientes, cosa que las demás esposas no permitieron y la pusieron a trabajar como cada una lo hacía, al final entre todas se unieron para descansar de la molesta pelirroja que siempre conseguía el favor del esposo y ayudaron a la familia Leagan a encontrarla, pero más tardaron en encontrarla que en enviarla fuera del país rumbo a Canadá, pues esta ya estaba embarazada y siendo que el responsable era un hombre múltiplemente comprometido tuvieron que casarla de emergencia con otro viejito que no tenía descendencia, pero si una gran fortuna.

Era una pena que entre los gustos del ultimo esposo de Eliza estaba el vivir en forma austera, no estaba interesado en la vida social y para colmo de males de la pelirroja era más sano y longevo que matusalén, muriendo incluso después que ella, quien tuvo dos hijos más con él.

Terry logro conseguir unos días de permiso para poder viajar con Candy puesto que la boda se realizaría en el hogar de Pony en la fiesta de año viejo, claro Albert no olvido las chorocientas mil veces que su pequeña le relato como conoció a su castaño tormento, por lo que no dudo en celebrar la boda ese preciso día, con el pequeño detalle de que gracias a sus influencias y la colaboración de su aristocrático consuegro la fecha de la boda seria de un año antes.

-estas preciosa hija

-Eleonor gracias

-es la verdad pequeña, estas preciosa, Terry sufrirá un ataque en el altar cuando te vea

-no exageres, jajajaja

-jajajaja, claro que no exageramos hija, mi hijo estará muy emocionado al verte

Como era de esperarse Eleonor había llevado a su nuera a su boutique favorita con su diseñador personal para encargarse de su vestido de novia, Albert no dudo en acompañarlas, mientras que el pobre castaño tuvo que conformarse con trabajar duro para reponer los días libres que le darían.

Llegando a Chicago Terry junto a su pecosa se dirigieron al apartamento de esta, Eleonor llegaría un día después, mientras que en la mansión de los Andrew la tía abuela casi sufre un ataque al ver llegar a Albert, estaba feliz de verlo al fin, sin embargo este converso muy seriamente con su tía:

-comprende ahora

-así que ella te ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo

-sí, lo ha hecho en forma desinteresada, pues no sabe quién soy, para ella solo soy la persona que le salvo la vida una vez, comprendo su dolor por la partida de Stear a la guerra, pero es injusto que siga culpando a Candy de todas las desgracias que suceden en la familia, a causa de su intransigencia un Andrew más pudo haberse perdido si no es que dos, puesto que ese día en que usted la corrió de la casa ella iba muy mal, llego e condiciones lamentables al departamento, sin contar que yo mismo quien sabe si estaría vivo si no es porque ella se ocupó de mi

-como querías que no la culpara, después de todo lo que Eliza y Niel me han dicho de ella, hasta huyo del colegio en busca de un muchacho

-lo sucedido en el colegio fue causado por Eliza, ella fue la que le tendió la trampa a Candy, pero ahora las cosas cambiaran, los Leagan tendrán que respetar a mi pequeña o se las verán conmigo, espero que quede claro que no voy a tolerar siquiera una mala mirada en su contra.

Terry se sentía dichoso de conocer el pequeño hogar de su pecosa, pero le gustaba mucho más saber que pronto se la llevaría con él a New York, de solo imaginar la vida juntos sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-tu departamento es muy acogedor pecosa, Albert lo mantiene muy limpio y bonito

-¡Terry! Lo dices como si yo no ayudara a mantenerlo así, reclamo indignada Candy

-no te enojes que se te miran más las pecas, jajaja, además te recuerdo que tú me confesaste en mi departamento que era Albert quien limpiaba, cocinaba, etc., pobre suegro lo tenías de chacha jajajajaja

-Terry eres… ahhh eres terrible, para que lo sepas cuando tenía el día libre o si venia temprano yo también ayudaba a limpiar y ordenar, respondió Candy poniendo su naricita en alto en señal de enojo

-estoy bromeando Candy, claro que sé que tienes un trabajo muy pesado, seguramente Albert pensaba lo mismo y por eso te trataba de ayudar con la limpieza y todo para que no te resultara tan agotador

-no sé porque siempre tienes que molestarme, reclamo ya con sus bellas esmeraldas cristalizadas y es que ya las hormonas comenzaban a jugarle sucio con los cambios de humor

-hey, ven acá preciosa, dijo el castaño abrazándola, -sabes que bromeaba, amo ver como mueves tu linda naricita y tus pecas bailan en ella cuando te enojas y haces todos esos gestos que tanto me gustan, no sabes acaso que me tienes loco, nunca pensaría que eres una desobligada, solo jugaba

\- no sé qué me paso, sé que bromeabas, pero de pronto, snif snif, la pobre pecosa seguía hipando

-supongo que es normal pecosa, mi madre me previno que pronto comenzarías con algunos cambios de humor y otros síntomas propios del embarazo, tratare de no ser tan…

-tan tu

-ahora es usted la que me ofende señora mía

-jajajajajaja rieron los dos

Así estaban compartiendo un ameno momento cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Candy fue a abrir encontrándose con la casera quien muy seria preguntaba a la rubia quien era el caballero que le acompañaba, puesto que no era correcto que recibiera visitas estando ella sola en casa y sabiendo que no era uno de los primos que ya conocía.

-mucho gusto señora, soy Terrence el esposo de Candice, respondió el castaño adelantándose a su pecosa

-usted es… es el actor de broadway, Candy porque no me habías dicho

-nos disculpa, con gusto mi esposa le aclara sus dudas en otra ocasión, pero por ahora debemos apresurarnos a ordenar algunas cosas, fue la respuesta del castaño para despedir a la casera y seguir en su ansiada privacidad con su pecosa

-oh claro señor Graham, fue un placer conocerlo, con su permiso

-Terry tengo hambre

-pues no se diga más vamos a buscar algo de comer ¿te parece?

-no necesitamos salir, solo baja y enfrente hay una tienda de helados, pide uno de fresa con limón para mí por favor

-que combinación más rara pecosa, debe ser un antojo, no te preocupes ya te lo traigo

Al cabo de un raro Candy veía complacido su antojo, mas basto una sola probadita del sorbete para complacerlo, no queriendo ni verlo después, el pobre Terry no tuvo que tirar el sorbete, pensando en los meses que le esperaban complaciendo los antojos de su golosa pecosa, pero que el feliz complacería aunque los terminara tirando después de probarlos como había hecho con el sorbete, por todo esto había decidido pedir consejo de su madre para poder ayudar mejor a su pecosa a llevar un feliz embarazo.

Los futuros señores Grandchester Andrew siguieron compartiendo un rato más en el departamento, luego se fueron hacia la mansión de los Andrew para reunirse con Albert, al llegar ellos Albert se presentó con Archie, Annie y Paty quienes estaban muy sorprendidos de saber la identidad verdadera de Albert.

Archie estaba impactado por la noticia de que Albert era el famoso tío abuelo, le pregunto nueve veces a Candy si era cierto, no podía creerlo, pero luego con la noticia de la próxima boda de la rubia tuvo que salir del shock rápidamente para entrar en otro, Annie y Paty en cambio estaban muy felices por su amiga, entre todos se dispusieron a ayudar para que ese día fuera muy especial para Candy.

La tía abuela se quedó sorprendida al saber que su dolor de cabeza rubio se casaría nada más y nada menos que con el primogénito del Duque de Grandchester, ni en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginar tal cosa y menos saber que si no hubiera sido por Eliza es muy posible que ese compromiso se diera antes.

El treinta y uno de diciembre llego rápidamente, Terry muy formalmente había pedido la mano de su pecosa a sus madres, la hermana María y la señorita Pony, estas estaban dichosas de ver tan feliz a su querida hija y mucho más cuando supieron que la boda se celebraría allí, en la capilla del hogar.

Todo el lugar fue decorado amorosamente con la ayuda de todos, los invitados fueron pocos y a la vez muchos, puesto que eran todas las personas que habían tenido la dicha de ganarse el cariño de la rubia, mas ninguno que no perteneciera a su círculo cercano, estuvieron presentes Archie, Annie, Paty y su abuela, la tía abuela, George, todos los niños del hogar, sus madres, Jimmy Cartright y su padre, Tom y su padre, el doctor Martin quien había aceptado la oferta de Albert de dirigir una pequeña clínica que el gran tío abuelo William pondría en el hogar de Pony como parte de las mejoras que haría en el hogar, el soldado Mati junto a sus padres, hasta novia había llevado, estos se habían hecho muy amigos de los Stevens, James, quien se estaba reponiendo de su depresión, incluso algunos doctores y enfermeras que apreciaban mucho a la rubia, sin faltar Mary Jean.

Al filo de la media noche mientras que el castaño se encontraba muy nervioso esperando su pecosa, comenzó la marcha nupcial, del brazo de su querido Albert, Candy caminaba hacia su muy apuesto prometido, quien se encontraba hipnotizado al ver a su futura esposa más hermosa que nunca, avanzando hacia él, ambos entraron en una burbuja de felicidad cuando Albert le entrego su mano y comenzó la ceremonia, ceremonia que fue por demás hermosa, cada uno recito sus votos llenando de emoción a todos, entre los cuales más de alguno acabo con lágrimas en sus ojos, en especial Eleonor, la hermana María, la señorita Pony, Annie y Paty.

Tan sumergidos en su burbuja que cuando el sacerdote dijo por fin "puede besar a la novia" fue cuando apenas despertaban, para tomar Terry los labios de su ahora esposa y darle un tierno beso que mostrara su amor, pero que también respetaba la inocencia de todos los niños que acompañaban a los ahora esposos.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Albert y Eleonor fueron los primeros, seguidos de las madres de Candy, luego Archie, Annie y Paty, la abuela de Paty, seguidos por la tía abuela, que aunque muy seria y formal deseo de todo corazón felicidad para los recién casados, George también felicito a los novios, luego Tom, Jimmy, seguido de todos los niños del hogar y todos los demás invitados.

Los novios abrieron el baile, disfrutando de su noche, esa noche que ya no solo era el aniversario de la noche en que se conocieron, sino también el día de su boda, a la hora del brindis todos dieron sus palabras emotivas en pro de la felicidad de la pareja, el castaño también compartió unas palabras:

-esta noche hace dos años conocí el amor de mi vida, a bordo del Mauritania, alli vi la dueña de una hermosísima naricita chata, adornada de preciosas pequitas, haciéndola la chica más bella y entrometida que había conocido y supe que era el amor de mi vida, esta noche tengo la fortuna de poder llamarla mi esposa y tener la dicha de compartir mi vida con ella, te amo Candy

La rubia lloraba de emoción abrazando a su ahora esposo.

George le entrego a Candy una carta que le había enviado el Duque, ya previamente le había entregado otra a Albert, quien se había puesto primero serio, cambiando luego a una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Los recién casados veían intrigados la carta del Duque, Terry obviamente no quería abrirla, pero Candy insistió, de todas maneras la carta iba dirigida a ella

 _Candy_

 _Me es grato saber que pese a mi obstinación en no ayudarte cuando Terrence me lo pidió, cosa de la que debo confesar me arrepiento, ahora eres la esposa de mi hijo, eso me da tranquilidad, puesto que por culpa mía él no ha tenido una vida feliz, debes saber que no fue a propósito, siempre creí que estaba haciendo lo mejor por y para él, pero tarde comprendí que eso no era lo que lo hacía feliz y si no era feliz no podía ser lo mejor para él._

 _Como uno de mis regalos de boda, si son varios, debo notificarte que he enviado al joven Aliesteir Conrwell junto a su amigo Domy un joven francés, a América, estos llegaran en los próximos días para participar en un proyecto para fabricar aviones de guerra en una de mis empresas, explique a las autoridades las habilidades innatas de tu primo para ese tipo de cosas, tomando en cuenta que logro reparar mi biplano que estaba en calidad de chatarra en Escocia, en un principio costo convencerlos, pero les hicimos ver que su mejor colaboración seria ayudarnos a mejorar nuestros aviones, espero que esto ayude a que logres perdonar a tu suegro, quien muere por abrazar a su futuro nieto o nieta._

 _Espero nos podamos ver pronto, con admiración Richard._

 _P.D. dile a Terrence que estoy muy orgulloso de él._

Candy estaba llorando de alegría, su suegro no podía haberle dado un regalo mejor, a lo lejos vio a Paty y pensó en lo feliz que se pondría al saber que Stear volvía sano y salvo a su lado, Terry estaba impactado, la posdata de su padre lo había sorprendido, jamás imagino que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, sintiendo poco a poco como el candado pesado que había estado cargando con el nombre de su padre caía de su pecho, liberándolo de esa carga.

En la carta que recibió Albert era informado del regreso de Stear, cosa que lo hacía muy feliz, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que el Duque le informaba que con ellos viajaba una enfermera que era enviada para instruir a nuevas enfermeras en prácticas quirúrgicas para la guerra, pidiéndole su colaboración para ayudar a la joven, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el nombre de esta, pues apenas y había comenzado a buscarla, Sophia Landong, la enfermera que estuvo con él en África, la misma que le había robado el corazón y la misma que ahora no pensaba dejar que se alejara de él.

Como era de esperarse la tía abuela y Paty lloraban de alegría cuando Candy les comunico el regreso de Stear, Archie estaba igualmente feliz festejando la noticia.

-lista para nuestra nueva vida juntos pecosa

-si Terry, lo estoy

-soy el hombre más feliz del mundo Candy, saber que por fin mi sueño de tener una vida contigo se hace realidad es realmente increíble

-nuestro sueño Terry, yo también soñaba con un futuro juntos

-pues este es el comienzo señora Grandchester, y voy a dedicar todo mi empeño en hacerte muy feliz

-yo también pondré todo de mi porque tú seas feliz Terry

-ya lo soy pecosa, tenerte a mi lado ya me hace inmensamente feliz, te amo Candy

-yo también soy feliz al solo tenerte conmigo, te amo Terry

Y así con un beso sellaron sus palabras, en esa mágica noche en donde al fin unieron sus vidas e iniciaban una nueva juntos como familia.

000

Hola amigas, espero que les haya gustado esta entrega la hice como un regalo especial continuando con la invitación de Canulita para festejar año nuevo y de paso el aniversario de nuestros queridos rebeldes, por cierto ya subí el verdadero capitulo doce de Sangre Grandchester, no sé porque FF no puso el aviso pero si no lo han visto ya pueden hacerlo.

Gracias a:

· PattyLu

· Selenityneza

· Uzuki Yu-Chan

· Yara Barrios

· aaronlaly

· adri8.i7be7

· apy granchester

· skarllet northman

· Dajimar

· Jakdhale Gutierrez

· Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Por seguir mí historia

Respondiendo a sus reviews: **Guest CGG** me alegra que te gustara, **Sofa Saldaa asi** es amiga aquí si pensaron en forma sensata, **skarllet northman** gracias, me alegro que te gustara, **Candice White** pues ya ves aquí complaciéndote con otra entrega, espero te guste, **Amrica Gra** así es amiga la gusi necesita ayuda pero psiquiátrica, me encanta que disfrutaras mi historia, **Blanca G** es que los pobres eran unos jovencitos sin nadie que les ayudara, acá les di la ayuda que necesitaban, con ese empujón tuvieron claridad en sus decisiones, **Eli ventura** gracias, me alegro que te gustara, **Only D, Cilenita79** muchas gracias por sus palabras y consejos, los tratare de poner en práctica aprecio, **PrincesaFilomena** gracias, me alegra que te gustara, **aaronlaly** jajaja tienes razón quien no quiere un regalo así, y tienes razón así debió haber sido, **ClaudiaCeis** gracias amiga eres un sol, **Canulita Pech** ya ves aquí continuando con la tarea, y no gracias por la invitación, ha sido maravilloso, **Selenityneza** amiga holaaa, y si creo que existían pero estaban en pañales y ya ves la gente siempre buscando el camino fácil, y esa es la idea mejorar lo que no nos gustó en la original jaja, **Guest** gracias, y nuevamente gracias a todas las que han leído también en forma anónima, aprecio su apoyo, bendiciones y feliz año nuevo.

Recuerden pueden seguirme en Facebook y en mi blog

www punto Facebook punto com/Palasatenea-1802077229917943/

historiasatenea punto blogspot punto com/


End file.
